Bella Uley
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: Once Edward returns from Volterra, Bella get's a wolfy change in her life. Here comes High School, werewolf style. The twist, Bella's trapped in La Push, with guard dogs, made to go by the name Bella Uley. Now she knows why the Vampires hate the dogs.
1. Taking What You Want

**Bella POV**

Jacob and the wolves had crossed a line today. A huge line, the kind of line that you would never cross if you valued your life. You think you know a person, like know them really well, and they do something to completely change everything you used to think about them! Something that would in essence, make you hate them. I would never forgive him for this, why change what we had? He was my best friend and now he was nothing but a pain in my neck. God damn mutts.

It was late, I had been staying up way to much of late, having a superhuman boyfriend who never slept did that to a girl, and I was falling asleep; it was one of those hard evenings when Edward had to go hunting, he needed to hunt and I needed to sleep. It was the first time since we had got back from Volterra. His eyes were so black, deadly black so I had put on a brave face and booted him out the door, for my own safety and his. I would never have been able to do it alone (yeh, a small human girl weighing 115 pounds kicking a superhuman vampire out the door...) luckily I had the help of Jasper and Emmett who had been trying to get him to go hunting for the past three weeks but only to be met by his refusal as he didn't want to leave me, not for one minute, one second. He had missed me that much. It was the same for me to but I knew that he had to hunt. It would be good for him to spend some time with the guys

I could see the pain in Edward's eyes when he had to leave, but I kept my brave face and promised him that I would be here waiting for him, I would always wait for him.

As I curled up in bed and attempted to drift to sleep, counting sheep I started to get agitated. It didn't work... I sat up in bed, I was in a pale blue vest top and bottoms set, the top had a pink trim on the v-neck. I padded over to my desk where a CD player probably as old as my father sat. I put on a Debussy CD and went to lay back down. I began to feel myself drifting to sleep; good, I didn't want to be Miss Baggy-Eyes when I saw Edward tomorrow. Debussy reminded me of him, making me feel safe.

Edward. I would see him soon. That comforted me. I was so close to sleep, that stage when you're so close to sleep that you hear and see things but your mind doesn't compute. I didn't notice when a pair of large arms picked me up. I muttered something, I think it was "Edward?", I wasn't aware of who was carrying me... I was beginning to feel more awake having been disturbed, my brain began to register some things, like, one, I wasn't in bed anymore, two, I didn't know who was carrying me, and three, the person who was carrying me had boiling hot skin that felt like it had been in an oven for several hours, that defiantly wasn't vampire skin!

It hit me all of a sudden, a werewolf, I knew it. Lord! Why was I being taken by a werewolf and a more pressing question- where? I opened my eyes slightly. I knew this guy, I think… I was beginning to wake up properly now. But I was still sort of out of it. I didn't understand.

Quil? I recognised the thin face and short black hair. I attempted to look around; I was being carried toward a car, Jacob's Rabbit. Jared was in the driver's seat. Okay. I was confused. I was placed in the back seat of the car. I murmured "Quil? Jared?" the other two were instantly on edge, but I was to out of it to notice.

"We better get back to La Push before she's fully awake." I heard Quil whisper quietly.

I liked the Rabbit, ever since Jake had built it. I inhaled the familiar musky sent. I instantly felt my eyelids getting heavier. Jake was still my sun after all. I fell asleep. Stupid, idiotic, unintelligent me.

I vaguely remember being lifted from the car. But not much else, I was so tired. I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Edward. I heard some chatter but decided to ignore it, let's face it I hadn't been sleeping much because I had been awake with Edward every night.

I heard a few words of the conversation, but not enough to piece together what was happening.

"No problem, it wasn't too hard."

"She'll get used to it"

"It's for the best" I knew that voice… it was Jacob. I stirred, trying to get my mind to clear, but unsuccessfully.

"She'll come round, so what if she takes a little bit of time?" Somebody asked him.

I let myself fall into unconsciousness. Edward would be here soon, that's all that mattered.

I woke up in a different bed. A different room. This room was pale blue with a double bed and a wardrobe and desk. Nothing else. I sat up so quickly it made my head spin. Where was I? What's was going on? I looked franticly round the room. It was plain, unassuming. Where was Edward? Why on earth wasn't I in my own bed? Surely Charlie would have noticed that I was kidnapped? Who was i kidding, Charlie slept like a grizzly in hibernation, he would think I just went school early.

The door opened, I jumped up, and grabbing the first thing I could reach which just happened to be a lamp to use as a weapon. Quil and Jacob popped their heads round the door. I gaped at them, frozen, lamp forgotten.

"J-Jake? What are you doing here?" I stammered, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Bella…" Jake came and sat on the edge of my bed. "okay, Bells, you can put the lamp down... this is me..." Jake gently took the lamp from me "Bells, I can't let you spend time with the Cullen's; the entire pack has agreed that it's way too dangerous. That's why we're keeping you on the reservation, where none of the Cullen's can come." He looked at me cautiously.

I gaped at him. No! How could he do this to me! What was going through his brain?

"Jake! No! Why? Why would you do that, you can't keep me on the reservation forever you know!" I yelled at him, his face remained placid.

"Bella," He was trying to sooth me, so not working. "We're an entire pack of werewolves, we can keep you here, you will go to school on the reservation. It all works out quite well..." he smiled at me, but that smile which used to make me feel so warm and happy now only made me feel scared.

"And _where _the hell am I?"

"At Sam Uley's" I couldn't believe this. I would kill Jake, well, attempt to... murdering a werewolf wasn't easy but I'm sure there's ways.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to go home." I made to leave the bed and go past Jacob, towards the door, only to have him grab me by the wrist. Jake shook his head. I made to get off the bed again, flinging my legs over the side; before I could stand up though Jake had grabbed my waist, locking me in place.

"No, you've got to understand bells" he whispered. "Bella, it's not safe we've all agreed, okay so deal! I know it may be a bit hard but it's in your best interests!"he pleaded with me.

"My best interests? Taking me from my family and friends, my life and the man I love! Oh, yes that's in my best interests all right!" Sarcasm dripped off of my tongue, saturating every word, but not completely hiding the panic.

"It is Bells," Jacob was trying to get me to see sense "being with a vampire will only cause problems, ether you will end up as one of them, or get eaten by them and if they don't he'll _have_ to leave again!"

"You don't understand! Jake you have it warped it your head! Your infatuation with me has taken over your mind and all you see is that I'm not safe! But have you thought maybe it's you I'm not safe with. I road motorcycles, hiked through woods, I flung myself off a _cliff _for goodness sake!" I screamed at Jake. I could see his face twisted up in anger at my proclamations. I changed tactics, "Jake, think about Charlie, he's all alone. He'll be frantic with worry! Don't hurt him like that; don't take me away from my dad. Take me home Jacob. Let me go home." I whispered, I could feel my face soften with sadness. I missed Edward. I wanted my Edward.

Jacob's face was still bitter; my earlier comments had struck deep. His skin shivered and shock as he shrugged to contain his anger. He pinned my upper arms in his large hands and pushed me down, flat on the bed, hovering over me.

"You're staying here." He growled, lips pulled back over his glistening teeth.

And with that he got up and left the room.

I sat on the bed, tears beginning to well over. How could my best friend do this to me? I felt like I didn't even know the man who had just came into this room and spoke to me. Running my hands through my hair I did the best to quell the tears. My upper arms and wrists hurt where he had grabbed me, upon inspection of the skin I realised that there were red marks from his violence marring my skin. What had happened to my sun? The guy who made me feel better and looked after me? Because _that _certainly wasn't him.

Ransacking the room for anything useful I found my clothes in the wardrobe. The wolves must have gone and got them. I wondered if Edward would know that I was missing yet. Alice must have seen my future disappear. That enough would have sent Edward into a frenzy. I didn't realise what I had changed into, I think it was an old t-shirt and jeans. Not that I cared overly much.

It was slightly sunny outside a forks rarity, it was probably around midday I couldn't see a clock anywhere. I went over to the window and tried to open it; it was locked shut. I felt the anger swelling over. I tried to open the window, my weight pushed down into the floor, hands gripping the edge of the sill, when a voice came from the door.

"You know that won't work, even if it did we would catch you in seconds." I jumped round startled. Jacob was standing in the door way. His eyes cold, I turned from him so he couldn't see the tears starting to spring up.

"Me and the others are gonna go patrol, Quil is staying to keep an eye on you." I sighed, they wouldn't leave me alone. Jacob walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder attempting to turn me around to look at him but I shrugged him keeping my arms crossed. "You know I don't want to hurt you Bella, it's me, trust me. I care for you that's why I'm doing this. You'll see sense, think one day you'll be just as much a part of the pack as Emily. I-I love you Bells. You'll see."

I turned round to face him, my face showing just how much I hated him right now. It doesn't matter if he's delude himself into thinking he loves me! I declared three words that I knew would hurt him.

"Go to hell."

His face fell and his hand dropped from my shoulder. I could see in his eyes that had really hurt him. He quickly turned and stormed out the room.

Now how to get out of here?

**Hi! It's me! Lissy! Here's the first revamped chapter! I want to thank Lonestar of Shadepack for reminding me that I hadn't updated. I was getting to absorbed in my problems and stress! (oh im back in a leg splint XD lol. I'm such a klutz) I needed to sit and write to relax and that's exactly what I've done! Thankies! **


	2. Very Alone

Chapter 2

Very Alone

"Bella, we've got a pack meeting and I have to go and seeing as I'm not letting you out of mine or any of the others sight, you're coming with us."

I scowled at Jacob. How dare he! He was trying to drag me to the stupid pack meeting.

"I hate you Jacob Black, I'm not moving one inch!" I was sat crossed legged on the bed. I wouldn't move, why should I? Unless the destination was home or the Cullen's I wasn't interested.

"Bella" Jacob said in a warning tone, "We'll just make you come anyway, willingly or not."

I knew that he meant what he said but I didn't care; I was going to be so difficult they would practically throw me back over the line.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the "p". Without warning Jacob quickly grabbed me and carried me bridal style. I kicked and screamed at him. I think I called him all the bad names I knew.

He continued to carry me all the way down the road. Idiotic dog. He went all the way to his house. I continued pointlessly fighting and yelling at him until he plopped me down on the sofa. All the rest of the pack was there. I glared at them.

"You should have just came Bells," Jacob grinned.

"I hate you Jacob! Let me go!" I turned to look at all the other wolves, "you cannot be supporting him in this!" I half yelled at them.

"Hell yeah! We're with Jake all the way, we really like you and don't want you to go get yourself killed!" Jared answered. I had to resist rolling my eyes, dumb dogs.

"You know I could just as easily get killed here, via a certain pack of wolves! This is just as dangerous!" I argued.

Sam walked in at that minute. All the rest of the pack stopped talking. I glared at him and was met with a look of seriousness and anger that I didn't understand, he also looked…upset, like I had betrayed him. Well in a sense I had, I had ran back off to the Cullen's when they left me, when I should have stayed with the pack. Though, how could I not go back to the Cullen's? It was impossible not to.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't drain you dry or turn you into a filthy, disgusting, blood sucking parasite" I flinched at Quil's harsh words.

I shot a pleading look at Billy Black, who only shook his head; he was obviously siding with the others.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam's voice reverberated round the room; all the wolves stopped their conversations and turned to look at their Alpha. "I've called this pack meeting because we successfully got Bella while the blood suckers were "hunting" and we've brought her back to the reservation. The question is what now?"

Jacob was the first to speak up.

"She'll be able to go to school on the reservation, no vampires here"

"And one of us will always be round her" Jared chimed in. I gave him a glare but all that happened was he gave me a glare that was twice as bad back. Let me just say this, werewolves can give evil looks.

Pure evil looks.

I quickly quieted down. A thought drifted to my mind,

"But what about Charlie? He'll be heart-broken when he finds me gone! He's all I got! Please don't do this to him! I'm his only family! Just think what it will do to him!"

Sam looked taken aback by my words, then smiled pleasantly.

"He knows Bella, he thinks you're here for your own safety, that's it, he will be able to speak to you on the phone, that was his one condition. You're stuck here Bella, we all care about you, all of us. We got close to you when we had to protect you from that Victoria, who's still out there might I add."

I was agape. Stupid dogs! They had thought of everything! I found it hard trying to find a way out of this.

"But, my stuff, my clothes!" I tried.

"We brought it here" Jared laughed.

"No you didn't because the psychic pixie kidnapped my wardrobe and has it at the Cullen's!" I retorted. Okay I'm grasping straws here, but if they got me out of here it was worth it right?

"Well, the girls will take you shopping for new clothes." Sam simply replied. Ugh! Werewolves!

"We've already got you into La Push high. So no worries," Quil said. I remember seeing that school when I was a La Push last time. The big wooden log shack which was poorly funded, had holes in the roof and everyone coming out of there with a bog-standard education.

"You'll go by the name Bella Uley, but we'll all call you Bells." Jacob said.

"Jake you've lost it! All of you have! Let me go home! Now!" I yelled at them jumping up onto my feet, throwing my hands in the air. Sam just shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella, but we're doing this for your own good."

"My own good? How the HELL would you know what's best for me! You don't know me, you know the girl Charlie has told you about. That's not me. And who the hell is Bella Uley?" I asked totally going off topic.

"Sam's sister. One who's been with his dad god knows where, her dad left her so she tried to find her family and came and found her brother Sam and Emily who took her in." Jake said. Wow he had thought his through. I scoffed.

"Don't you think this might just anger the Cullen's a _little_ bit?"

"Why should it, they left you before." I felt the old would in my chest rip open at the memory.

I was on my own here, I knew they couldn't cross the border, and I had no chance of getting cross it because of the hell-bent-loony wolves keeping me here.

I was alone.

Very alone.

B/N Beta here, Lissy says sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it's a filler basically and is just a bit more of a outline for the story.


	3. Shopping

So I was about to go shopping, there wasn't many shops in La Push but the wolves wouldn't let me out of the Reservation. Go figure.

How hard would it be to actually kill a werewolf? I shouldn't even go there… but I wish I could.

Leah may help me get out of here, she hates me so I guess that she doesn't want me hanging round, but then there was the alphas command, again I say, dumb werewolves.

Emily dragged me off to a few of the shops. Kim, the girl Jared had imprinted on came too so did Rachel, Jacobs sister and the girl Paul had imprinted on.

The girls weren't as bad as Alice, and it would have been fun if I hadn't been there against my will, and if I didn't have Paul and Quil following a bit behind us so I wouldn't escape.

I ended up buying similar things to the things I had back home, but with a few differences. I bought a few pairs of faded jeans, you couldn't go wrong with jeans. Never.

One pair of jeans had a loose chain on them, nice. I thought that maybe it was a bit to punky for me, but hay I wasn't being me.

I was being completely different.

I bought a few simple long sleeved tops, and a few vests, summer could get quite warm in La Push.

We walked into a small boutique, Kim went straight to the dresses, pulling out a few simple ones or me. I went round looking until I found a beautiful cream jacket that was fitting with a buckle on the back. I loved it. Emily came and saw it and flung it in the basket. Nice. The girl could read my mind, I mean it.

Rachel had lots of fun dragging me into a shop that sold hair and beauty products, I ended up with a ton of beauty supplies, a few that I was quite thankful for, like a razor, I may be rebelling but I wasn't going to look like big foot. I also got a few headbands, a toothbrush, thank god! Emily was the sensible one, she stopped Kim from adding to much make-up to the basket

I know that I would have to be going school, so I ended up with a few cap sleeved and long sleeved blouses, and a pleated skirt that barely reached mid thigh. Black pumps also went with the uniform. The guys had to ware a tie but it was optional for girls, but I still got one, I would ware it loosely round my neck, seemed kind of cool, the tie. It was red, I liked it.

The girls also made me get a side fridge and a inch off my hair, I also had red streaks put in it. I liked the look, but I was hardly recognisable. If a Cullen saw me from a distance they may not understand it was me, or anyone who had seen me before on the Reservation.

I would be Sam Uley's little sister. Weird, wonder what kind of brother he'll be, caring but way to controlling, I would feel sorry if he had a real sister.

I was also dragged into a shoe shop. A new pair of trainers later we were finally done. I could tell my "guard dogs" were getting bored, I felt like dragging out the trip just to annoy them. That would be fun. If I wasn't going back home soon, I might as well have fun messing with these dogs. I already had a sure fire way to get Jacob mad, and don't think I would have to do anything though, still it would send Jacob up the wall. I enjoyed plotting events to make Jacob furious, I think it may have kept me sane.

When I got back to my new home, Jacob was waiting there with Sam. He came up to me and hugged me,

"you look good Bells"

I just stayed still. I was very annoyed at him.

"you're not off the hook Jake, I still hate you!"

"Bells…"

"shut it" I growled.

Jacob took my advise, letting me go. He looked hurt, I almost felt sorry, but not for long. If he wanted nice Bella back, he was going to have to take me home. That was the only way.

"its getting late Bells, see you in the morning,"

I was tired so I went up to my new room, got into my pyjamas and curled up in bed. Tomorrow would be my first day of high school on the reservation. I would be Bella Uley. I would be the new girl again.

_This must be hell _I thought.

**Hi y'all sorry it took so long to update, memory stick problems, but I will post more soon and please review and give me any ideas about what should happen. Luvs Lissy x x x **


	4. Werewolf High

"Up an at 'em" A voice came from beside me. Jake. "First day of school!" He was grinning, this must have been a dream come true for him. Yeah, so not for me! Nightmare, yes, dream, what do you think!

"Well, if you want me to come, let me shower, meet you in the front room." I groaned, my head burrowed under the pillow, the duvet thrown over the top of that, and surprised I could hear him. Damn my plan didn't work.

"Okay Bells" He was already in his school uniform, I groaned quietly, today was going to be weird, too weird.

The hot shower helped calm me down. I brushed my hair out, dried it, put on my black pleated skirt and my cap sleeved blouse, I wore the tie loosely round my neck, I had left the top two buttons of my blouse undone, just to annoy Jake.

I walked out into the front room, there was Jacob and Quil, both in school uniform. Jake was driving both of us to school. I would be in the same year as them, because of their sheer size and the fact I was tiny, I felt like Alice around them. Damn Bella don't think about the Cullen's! I would be a sixteen year old girl, in the same class maybe as Jacob. I knew that there would always be a guard dog nearby. That would be a dampener on this whole thing, that I wouldn't be able to go home. Though an upside of today was that I would drive Jake nuts. Lovely!

"Hop in Bells"

"Wish I had a choice." I mumbled.

"Well if you run, we would catch you in a millisecond." Quil laughed from the back seat

I got into Jake's rabbit, the front seat next to Jacob. Jake was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Moron. I wonder what Edward was going through. Bella don't go there!!!

We pulled up at the unfamiliar building, Jake opened my door for me. Quil was already walking toward the building. Jacob had the nerve to wind his arm round my waist, when I tried to shake him off he just held on tighter. Stupid moronic dog. That's a thought, I insult Jacob and the wolves a lot. Note to self, insult them MORE!

We received a lot of wondering glances. Mostly because of Jacobs arm round my waist. I knew that resistance was futile. But I did it anyway. We passed Jared in a hall and he smiled widely at Jake. I could tell that Jake was happy having me here. Unlucky me.

The way he kept me by him was like he was showing me off. He dragged me into reception. I was given a schedule that was almost exactly the same as Jake's. Unlucky me doubled. I would have to constantly deal with him, showing me off like a prize.

When we went into homeroom , Quil, Embary and Jared were all in the same homeroom as me and Jake. I was greeted by the teacher, who was called Mr. Gilbert. Jake dragged me so I was sitting next to him his arm never leaving my waist. The first few lessons were pretty much a blur, I just didn't pay much attention. When we were sitting down for maths a guy came up to us, he had short black hair.

"So, Jake, this the new girl," He asked, smiling. I felt a surge of annoyance, I was the new girl.

Again.

"Yeah, this is Bella, from Forks high."

The boy held out his had for Bella to shake, "I'm Luke Jeff's." I shook his hand. He smiled at me in a way that I think was meant to be seductive. Um, let me say this, _ew_. Gross.

Jacob seemed to understand, and it made him angry. I smiled back at Luke, even though he discussed me. I knew that if I was flirty with him it would send Jake up the wall.

The class was then called to order at that moment. I turned to face the front. Smiling smugly to myself.

When I went into the cafeteria for lunch Jake dragged me to the table where him and all the other wolves sat, he attempted to drag me onto his lap but I pushed away, he was insistent though. I was more so. But, sadly, I can only say one thing, werewolf strength.

I kinda zoned out, thinking of anything but the room full of mutts I was in. I shook my head as Edwards face came into my mind, unfortunately the room full of mutts was better than breaking down. I think. Maybe. I caught snippets of the wolves conversions, mainly Jake whining about Luke and how he wanted to beat him up. Men. Too full of testosterone. I think I may have muttered that Luke was an alright guy, and quite fit. At this Jake's head whipped round his mouth gaping open. Leah leaned over the table after a minute and forcefully snapped shut his jaw.

"Jake you look like a idiot!" She muttered going back to filing he nails. Jake came out of his stupor and finally said;

"You're not like that Bella" I already had a comeback.

"But I'm not _Bella Swan_!" I said sarcastically, " I'm _Bells_ _Uley_! And I'm single and can date fit young guys if I want! There not the same person!"

"But B … Bells…" Jake stuttered, "W-What about you and me?"

"You think I like you still! You Jacob Black are a annoying, moronic and egotistic twat! And I am going to hate you till the day I die! And if I'm stuck in this place I hope it's soon! Leah can I borrow a nail file?" I finished politely. She reached into her bag and pulled one out, throwing it into my hand. My words had stuck Jacob. I was happy. I sat there filing my nails ignoring the stupid dogs that I was sitting with.

I could tell that my words had hit Jake hard. He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. Lucky me. I followed the dogs to my next lesson. Expecting nothing weird to happen. Yeh, right.

**Sorry for the accidently putting up the last two chapters, I put the wrong document in. sos. Lissy-x**


	5. Edward wants Bella Back

-1**Hi all, because I have been asked this chapter is a EPOV its my first EPOV so tell me what you think, I may not be able to update for a while because I have recently been to hospital with a dislocated knee. (ouch) and keep sleeping a lot. I will try to update soon though. **

**EPOV**

Those stupid dogs! Disgusting mutts! Vile lowlifes! Moronic strays! Juvenile midget poodles! How could they do this to me? To Bella? They took my Bella! I knew that I shouldn't have gone hunting, Bella needed me and I left. Again.

I ran to my house after hunting to find a hysterical Alice crying about how Bella's future had disappeared and when she had gone to look for her she wasn't at her house and the place stank of dogs. Even Bella's _bed_ stank of the dogs. I felt the monster in me beginning to rise and threatening to break loose. Bella, MY Bella, was in the hands of those mutts.

I rushed to find my family who fully understood what had happened because Alice had told them how her vision of Bella had disappeared. We were all planning on how to get Bella back.

Carlisle had arranged a meeting on the land borders. I had insisted that I come along with him. Carlisle was slightly hesitant for me to come along, he thought I would loose my temper and attack the dogs. I wouldn't lie, I probably would. Anything to get my Bella back.

We reached the boarder in mere moments, to find the wolves waiting for us. There was the leader Sam and then a tall boy who was called Quil, and then on Sam's left, was Jacob, Bella's "friend". I went right up to the line with Carlisle. I was the first to speak.

"what have you done with Bella?!" I half yelled at them.

_Calm down Edward. We don't want to provoke them. _Carlisle thought. How could he be so calm? What if it was Esme being held captive by the dogs? Would he be so calm then?

"she's safe, she's living with one of us and attending La Push high. She'll never leave the Reservation,"

"what about Charlie, he must be worried about his daughter" Carlisle said, still calm, a me fuming next to him.

"he know that Bella Is here for her own safety. that's all he needed to know and he let it happen"

"why are you doing this" I yelled at Sam.

"Because I had to watch once as Bella was hurt badly and ever want to see that happen to her again, or have her turned into a meal for you, or be turned into a filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob Black yelled at a inhuman volume.

_I wont ever let you hurt her again. Never. _Jacob's thoughts _we're solid. _

"have you even thought about what Bella wants in this?" Carlisle asked Sam.

I was busy paying attention to Jacob's thoughts, he liked Bella, and had deluded himself into thinking that Bella liked him.

_I will never, never let that bloodsucker hurt my Bella. She can be happy without him, I know it, she was nearly moving on, letting herself live again. Then again in her depression she jumped off a cliff, rode motorcycles and went into a bar. I'll give Bella time. I know we'll be happy. _

His thoughts were about how he and Bella would walk along the beach, hand in hand. The way he held her in his arms at the campfire with the elders. Each image tore at my dead heart, but none as much as the last one.

It was Sam's thoughts that Jacob had seen in his head. It was the day I had left Bella, hours later when she was found by Sam. She looked so week and frail, her eyes and face completely devoid of emotion. I had done that to her.

The next thoughts were just as bad. There was one's of weeks later when she went to see Jacob, she still didn't look human. There was one of the two of them in his car, Jacob had asked why she kept putting her hand round her middle. Bella explained to him that it hurt to think of us, that she felt like she was falling to pieces.

If I could have cried I would have cried like a baby. I felt more like a monster now more that ever, to be able to do this to her, to hurt her like this.

Jacob was smiling at me, he knew what this was doing to me. He kept flicking through thoughts of when Bella looked so inhuman it crushed me. He thought about the moment before Bella found out that Alice was waiting for her, her and the dog in her truck Jacob holding her, fantasising…

"stop it dog" I growled at him.

"stop what" he asked innocently.

Carlisle and Sam were interrupted by me and Jacob.

"Carlisle that dog keeps -"

"Edward, control yourself." no I couldn't control myself. I made to lunge at the pathetic dog but Carlisle grabbed my to stop me, holding me back.

"Go now Cullen's, you're not getting her back."

Carlisle somehow managed to drag me back to the house where the rest of my family as waiting for us, Alice looked a mess. She loved Bella, this was killing her too.

"CARLISLE! How could you let Bella stay in the hands of those dogs!"

Carlisle was calm when he replied, "Edward, they will only be able to keep Bella on the reservation for so long, they will slip up, and when they do … we'll be waiting. We wont have to break the treaty."

"what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"the dogs will slip up sooner or later, Bella will have to leave the reservation with the other wolves, and when that does happen we'll be patrolling the borders unnoticed, waiting for when they do slip up. When they do we will get Bella back, its only a matter of time Edward."

The words sunk in.

"but I need her back _now_!" I whined.

"we will take turns patrolling the border, Bella's a smart human, she'll find a way. I know it"

"We'll be waiting"

I want _my_ Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella, I love you.


	6. Jacobs Lie

**Hi all. I can walk again… a bit. I have written this chap super fast to say sorry for taking so long to update the last chap. Please review. It would mean the world to me. It would make me smile. **

**Oh, and thanks to Hannah for the really really really nice review, I couldn't email you to say thanks! Anyway this chaps for you! - lissy**

**Oh, and I've put in a Jacob POV - Tell me what you think! Next chap is EPOV and BPOV**

This must be hell. No, its not actually. I would take hell over this place any day, I mean it. Jake _still_ had the idea in his head that we could be together. In his dreams. In his wet dreams.

Edward must have gotten news by now that I had gone, Alice must have seen my future disappear. The dogs had gone to go meet them at the border. Basically, Jacob and Sam had wanted to make the peace, but with me staying here, translation - rub it in their faces.

Damn poodles.

Jacob had been really smug when he had got back.

"What?" I spat at him. He grinned wickedly.

"Your vampire doesn't want you back. He doesn't care." He had a very happy expression. I sat there shocked.

Edward didn't want me back? Was about to leave me again, leave me with the dogs? I could literally fell the old hole in my chest rip open with a vengeance, teasing me for thinking that I was hole again.

"E-Edward said he didn't want me?" My voice shook, trembling.

"Yep, he said "and I quote 'It doesn't matter what you do with her, what is it to me' seriously, that's all he said, oh and for you to be happy"

"N-no! H-he wouldn't!"

At least I think he wouldn't. But I heard a snide voice in my brain _He left you once Bella, he's playing you around, he's a god and your nothing but a puny pathetic human to him. _

The tears welled up. Jake crushed me to his chest, I didn't have the strength to fight him off. I felt numb, a familiar numbness, with a jolt I realised that it was exactly like when he had left me in the woods, when he left me.

Why had I trusted him to come back to me? Why had I believed he loved me when he had already left me once?

What meaning did I have left in my life. I had lost everything in one fell blow, my friends, family…my love.

Jake brushed the tears away from my face. He kissed my forehead. I took a quick glance round the room, Sam was looking slightly angry at Jacob. I felt myself being lifted, I registered the fact that I had been put in a bed. I closed my eyes whishing for my life to end.

JPOV

Bella was so sure of her bloodsucker, I had to do something, so I did, I told her that the leach didn't care what happened to her. I saw the pain flash across her face. I felt bad for a moment and pulled her to my chest. She was hurt, I could see, but she would come round in time, I knew it. I lifted Bella into bed. It would just take time and I would have my fun Bella back, the Bella I loved.

I went home for the night. Wanting to be with Bella, I knew that she would be having nightmares, but they would fade in time.

I took the first patrol the next morning because it was a Saturday. I didn't get to Sam's till around four in the afternoon.

When I entered the house I was met by a very angry and upset Sam.

"Jacob! Do you know what you've done?" he thundered "We bought her here to _prevent_ her getting hurt yet because of your little stunt she's got depressed again, she wont talk, eat or anything, she look just as bad as when I pulled her out of the woods!"

I cut across him.

"I don't like hurting Bella, but it's the only way she will ever let the bloodsucker go. If not she would desperately cling to his memory, give her time and she will heal, I knew if she knew that her leach was in just as bad a state as she was, she would never carry on living her life."

"I see your point Jacob, but we need to do something to try and get Bella to eat, Charlie was the one who got her to eat because she cared for Charlie, she doesn't like us at the minute. So you need to do something."

"I will, remember, it was me who got her back to normal last time," I turned round and went to Bella's room and smiled.

"G'day Bells!" I said, entering her room.


	7. Sinking

**Its lissy! I've been so busy (tests, yuck) I will get the next cha up in the next three days if I reach my goal of a hundred reviews. If I get that goal I will be over the moon. **

**Thanks y'all lissy. **

BPOV

What is there to live for anymore? Why would Edward do this? Come back to me and then leave again, is this a cruel prank?

I needed Edward more than ever, he loved me. Or I thought her had. Thinking back, if he did love me, _truly _loved me, he would never say he didn't love me because it would be blasphemous.

I knew I was sinking just like last time, but this time, I knew that I would never surface.

Alice POV 

This is shredding our family apart, I don't know what to do. Esme is madly upset because of how upset Edward is. I miss Bella because she is my best friend.

Its my turn to patrol the boarders. I look round watching and listening, trying to find some snippet of information on Bella.

Proof of the fact how much I love Bella - this place _reeks_ of the disgusting mutt smell that I oh so fabulously adore. Not. I feel like gagging, holding my breath helps but still, now I smell of dogs, jasper probably wont kiss me when I get home now. Another thing to add to my list of reasons I have the dogs. Wow. That must be becoming a long list.

THE LIST-

They took Bella

They have zero fashion sense

They made that stupid treaty

Jacob Black tried to kiss Bella

They keep getting in the way of Bella and Edward

I can't see the future because of them

Jacob Black keeps upsetting Bella with the whole vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies crap. Well its not crap but…

They have _no _manners

They kill people like us (vampires)

They smell

And they're making me smell bad.

Good job I love Bella so much. Every now and again I see a wolf running round inside the boarder. Trust me if they were outside, they would be dead, I may be small but hey, my saying - deadly things come in small packages, like poison, bullets oh, yeh, and _me_.

It's so hard because I don't have my visions, how am I to know if Bella's safe?

JPOV

I went into Bella's room, hoping to get her up and out of bed but the sight I was met with I would never forget.

It was like she was dead, a shell, it was worse that last time. Her eyes were unblinking, wide, never moving. She looked like one of those dead bodies that have their eyes open.

I went over and put Bella into a sitting position.

"Bells, honey?" I asked. I hadn't thought of this, her depression, this was even worse. What was I to do?

"he's gone…" I heard the grumble from Bella, it was so low only super sensitive ears like mine could pick it up.

I hugged her hard. I looked into her eyes but all I saw was emptiness. Oh, god, I had killed Bella. What had I done.

I tried desperately for the rest of the day to get a response from Bella but I got nothing. I could hear her heartbeat, it was faint. I needed Bella, I don't know what I would do without her, that's why I couldn't let her go back to the Bloodsuckers.

Emily brought food for Bella but she didn't eat, she didn't move. I begged and pleaded with her lifeless form. Nothing. I tried so hard but not even a grunt came from her.

I walked out into the front room after an hour. There was Sam, Quil, and Embery were sitting on the various armchairs and sofa.

"hey, Jake, how's she doing?" Quil asked quietly. I shook my head.

"depression, just like the last time. I don't know what to do."

"it'll take time Jake, remember it took a few months last time, so we may have to wait a while." Embery quietly said.

"Jacob, if you cannot find a way to get Bella to eat or be at all responsive she with wither and die. I will not let that happen. Even if it means giving her back to the Cullen's. I will not let a human life be lost."

"but her life will be lost if she goes back!" I yelled angrily.

"By her choice, I will not let a death occur at our hands" Sam replied

"_but it will be at our hands for not doing something about it!_" I shouted.

"he's got a point, Sam" Quil backed me up.

"but do you want to see her starve herself, Quil, don't you want to prevent that?" he asked solemnly.

"yeh, duh, but…"

Sam shook his head. "just do something about it, or she has to go back." he addressed me. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep her safe.

I wanted my Bella Back.

I would get her back.

No matter what.

I loved my Bella, I would get her back.

**I want Y'all I have the next two chaps planned, next about her depression then a pack meeting/campfire, tell me what you think!**


	8. READ!

Hey all, sorry if you think this is an update, but I want to try and get more reviews, if I get more I will post the chap by next Thursday. Or sooner depending on how many reviews I get.

I also want you to review to say TEAM EDWARD or TEAM JACOB because I don't know which way to go yet!


	9. Getting Bella Back

BPOV

I know that people keep coming into my room and try to talk to me or get me to eat, but I never respond, whenever I feel an arm around me trying to reassure me, its not the arm I want. The arm I want is cool and muscular, ice cold and stone hard. These arms are boiling hard and soft.

…_Edward… I need you…Edward… I need you…Edward … I need you …Edward… I need you…Edward… I need you…Edward … I need you…Edward … I need you …Edward… I need you…Edward … I need you…Edward… I need you …Edward… I need you…Edward… I need you I love you. _

JPOV 

Its been a few days, but I can tell that Bella is slightly aware of her surroundings. She still hasn't eaten but she's getting there.

Though Bella is being difficult I knew that she would be herself again. I asked her if she wanted to go motor biking, I had got a slight response from that.

I just worry so much about her now. I was in love with the damn girl, I couldn't let her starve herself. I still hadn't gotten her to eat. I was scared now. Bella was skin and bone, literally, her ribs poked out of her skin and her cheekbones looked like they were straining her skin.

We were at my house. I sank down on one of the orange sofas that were in the room. Quil and Paul were playing video games. Bella was at Sam's and was being watched by Leah and Seth.

"Hey Jake!" Embry called from one of the other sofas.. I nodded to show that I had heard him.

"HELL YEAH!" came the exited yell from Paul who had obviously just beaten Quil at whatever game they were playing.

"no way man, re-match" Came Quil's voice. I smiled, it had been a while since I had been able to.

Quil and Paul started to have an arm wrestling match. I couldn't believe these two. They were comical.

"oi! Watch the hair man!" I watched as the two brawled, without turning into giant dogs. Though even now I couldn't feel as happy as I could have. If Bella had been sitting here with me I would be happy and content.

Embry could tell that I was still upset,

"Why so dense Jake?" he asked, this was why I liked Embry better than Paul, he understood how I was feeling and could really emphasize with me.

"Bella, who else? She still hasn't eaten. I'm worried.

Trust Paul to make an inappropriate comment,

"Jake's just upset 'cause he isn't getting any." nice to know that my aim was dead on and broke his nose.

Paul started to quiver, just what I needed, I really wanted to get rid of some of my excess frustration, and a good fight with Paul should do that.

"Bring it on!" I said standing up.

Paul was about to leap at me when Sam's voice echoed round the house "Stop it! Paul, Jacob." Sam had came out of the kitchen where he had been "talking" to Emily (right, I do have good hearing you know and the sounds I heard were definitely not voices)

"Jacob stop aggravating Paul, I know you don't like the situation with Bella but I mean it Jacob I think she has to go back, it's the only way she'll be okay. Try to get her to eat, we're having a bonfire soon, try and get her to come. I know its hard but if you can't Jake, she goes back."

I was about to open my moth and have a good yell at Sam when Embry got up, cell phone in hand and a smile on his face.

"No need to worry guys, Leah convinced Bella to eat something."

I let out a gust of air, thank god.

"Don't get to exited Jake, she's still not herself."

"yeh, but she's eating, not starving herself, that's something." I replied. Sam nodded.

Wow. Sam was agreeing with me on this one. I decided to go to Sam's to see Bella for myself.

When I got to the house, before I went into her room I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"I miss you dad." She whispered. There was a pause while Charlie spoke.

"I know dad… I just want to see you" I could tell she was crying. "yeah, I don't know… no they said I cannot leave the reservation." I hated hearing Bella cry. But Crying was showing emotion and that was better, because if she was showing emotion and moving that means that by some means she's coming out of her stupor.

"k' dad…bye." She hung up.

I decided that now was a best time to go in.

Bella was sitting cross legged on the bed phone now in her lap. She was wearing old jeans and a large white baggy t-shirt that went off of one shoulder. She auburn curls hung loosely round her face.

Her skin was still stretched tightly across her cheeks and she had bags under her eyes but she had colour in her cheeks.

I was getting my Bella back

**Kk! I want reviews!!! I'm Greedy! Gimme! Plz! Plz! **

**If you do I will update sooner!!!!**


	10. campfire

**Jacobsteamgowolves is my 200****th**** reviewer! Thankies! This chap is for you, I wanna reach 275 BEFORE I post the next chap. Kk. Lissy. **

**And today is my 15****th**** birthday, so as my pressie can y'all review, luvs ya, if I reach 300 I will be over da moon! **

JPOV

Bella was getting better, I could tell. She was eating but she was still skin and bone. She wouldn't speak to me yet. I knew she was trying the cold shoulder.

"Bells, we've got a camp fire tonight" she scoffed.

"Who's guarding me?" she asked sarcastically. Well she was talking to me, even though it was sarcastically.

"Well I was sort of hoping that you would come with us?" I asked her.

"Why not? Where is it?"

"The Cliffs, Quileute land" I knew that Bella had been hoping that it was no mans land.

"… Okay Jacob." She grudgingly complied. I smiled, I was getting my Bella back, just give it time and I knew that we would be happy.

"good Bells, I'll go tell the others!" I said gleefully as I went outside and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello, why if it isn't Jakie-boy. What's up?" came Embry's voice.

"Bells is coming to the campfire!" I said gleefully.

"awesome! That's good, you think she's getting better?" Embry asked

"yeh, hopefully she'll be back to normal soon enough, I was thinking that maybe she could come back to school with us soon."

"that would be nice, but you're gonna have to refrain from killing Luke cause you don't want murder on your hands"

"that's gonna be hard to refrain from" _really really hard._

Embry and I were by the rabbit, Embry sitting on the drivers side with the door open so his legs hung out the door and me leaning against the side.

I heard the noise of Sam's front door opening and I looked up.

Bella.

She was looking more alive than ever but still not quite her old self. She was wearing an old pair of jeans with a black vest top and then a large white men's shirt over the top that was left open. She was still skin and bone and looked like she would break any minute and her eyes were still dull instead of the vibrant chocolate colour I loved.

But it was still Bella.

She looked a bit sullen and not very happy but I knew that the campfire would cheer her up.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in while Embry got in the back. I hopped into the front.

Bella didn't talk during the ride up to the cliffs. I tried to reach out to hold her hand but she sharply withdrew it from my grasp.

I sighed. I knew that I would take time but that was okay with me. I had time now. Bella and I had all the time in the world I knew that we would be okay.

"Hey Bella, How would you like to go back to school in a few days" I asked the silent Bella"

"I don't mind" she said lifelessly.

I hated that, how her voice sounded dead and so unlike her voice.

"well that'll be good, we're getting you a new timetable so that you have more classes with us lot."

I swear that I heard Bella say "joy."

Wow. Sarcastic Bella was making an appearance, which had to be good! I could hear Embry chortling in the back; I whipped my head round and growled quietly. Embry quietened down but still had a grin plastered to his face.

The rest of the ride went in silence until I turned round to face Bella,

"We're here" I grinned.

**Plz gimme b-day reviews! I wanna get lots, lus lissy!**


	11. How Far Will I Go?

-1BPOV

I got out of the rabbit and made my way to the cliffs where the campfire was flickering dimly the distance. A small number of dark figures surrounding it.

I took a deep breath before I walked over to them, letting the salty sea air awaken my lungs I needed to be normal, even though on the inside I was dying slowly and painfully.

I know that Jacob had been shocked with my sudden change of mood but I had realised something, something that had changed my whole perspective on this situation.

Last time… Edward… left me… he did it because he loved me and it was a fact that Edward had not even told me to my face that he did not love me this time was just another reason not to trust Jacob.

Why trust Jacob anyway? There is this whole vampires-and-werewolves-hate-each-other-and-are-mortal-enemies stuff. Well immortal enemies.

So why should I trust the mutt? I would have to just muddle through this and try to find my way back to Edward.

"come over here Bells" yelled Quil who was sitting round the flickering campfire along with the rest of the pack and there other imprinted halves. (well those who have imprinted that is)

Both Harry and Sue Clearwater were there with Quil sr. and Billy Black. They were sitting together talking. Billy looked over at me and a small smile spred across his features, obviously happy at my improvement.

The boys were currently eating as much food as inhumanly possible, which let me tell you is a hell of a lot, enough to feed an army, and than still have enough left over to feed a starving village. Paul had his head in a huge family sized bag of chips while some of the boys roasted hotdogs or marshmallows on the fire.

I sat down by Jacob who was bantering with the rest of the pack. Embry was complaining about how Paul had eaten all the junk food in his house when he came over.

"why do you think I hide most the food in my house? If I didn't dad and I would starve!" Jacob laughed happily.

I smiled sitting next to him. The pack seemed so happy, at ease. I sat there and smiled and sometimes laughed, watching Jacobs shocked than joyous face.

I found my mind wondering back to the same story of star crossed lovers that I had thought about so much last time I was away from Edward. Romeo and Juliet. To what lengths would have Juliet gone to get her Romeo back? She took the sleeping potion in order to be with him.

I knew that I myself would go to similar lengths to get my Edward back.

So game on.

My mind was set on this.

JPOV

She was smiling.

I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest with happiness. Though there was still no life in her eyes my Bella was smiling.

She nodded and occasionally chipped in on the conversation. She went quiet for a while, but just seemed to be in deep thought.

"so Bella you Coming school on Monday?" Kim asked, Bella looked at her,

"sure" she said, still a bit lifeless and then looked at me evilly a glint in her eye, a glimpse of the old Bella. "Maybe I'll get a chance to make out with Luke." she said slyly.

The whole pack burst out laughing at this, my face must have been a picture. How could she even speak about touching that filthy pig Luke!

"no way!" I managed to say finally after being speechless for a while.

"hey, to each girl her own Jacob Black, I can kiss whoever the hell I want" the others were still laughing but Quil saved me.

"Bella, none of us will let you kiss Luke because he is an idiotic looser with no brain, Surly you have more taste"

"well, the guys I have liked include a vampire and this moronic twat here" she jerked her thumb over at me "so what does that say about my taste"

Everyone was silent for a moment before laughing.

"oh my god, she's got you there Jake!" Paul laughed.

I didn't care, Bella was being herself finally. I sighed. My Bella. I hugged her tightly. She had said she did like me.

There was hope for me.

**Sos for taking do long to update this is the list of recent things going on in my life**

**Anniversary of mums death **

**End of year exams **

**Work experience **

**Lot of course work due in **

**My memory stick burnt out**

**I have had a lot happening, and to add to that I may be doing a sky dive in nine months for charity! **

**Plz review, Lissy. **


	12. Plan

BPOV

I looked into the flickering flames of campfire, my resolve was set. I would try everything to get Edward back. Though, for now I might as well be happy.

Jacob was smiling like a fool beside me, laughing at a joke one of the others had made. I thought it would be a good idea to go back to school, to try and assemble a normal life, and was being with Jake that bad, for now. Until I got back to Edward? Jake was my best friend, so I guess I could put up with him and his annoying ways for a while.

The boys were still eating, still. I had finished long ago, but c'mon, they ate _a lot_. In one sitting they probably ate more than me and Charlie do in a week. I kicked a small rock on the floor and looked out to the cliffs. The fresh air was nice, I inhaled deeply.

Billy stood up, about to tell the stories that they told at every campfire. His powerful voice. I leaned into Jacob, I think he was shocked, but he quickly got over it and engulfed me in his arms. I would be okay here, for now, but only while I planned my escape.

My first day back at school was normal, well as normal as It could be considering that I had guard dogs.

First lesson was Physics, joy. Jacob sat next to me, he still had a grin plastered on his face. I think he hadn't stopped grinning since the campfire. He kept his arm round my waist and I fully let him. I just kept thinking about how this would get my Edward back. I had to face it though, it was a cold day and Jacob was nice and warm.

The teacher had not arrived yet so everyone was talking.

"Bella! Good to see you back!" Luke had said earning a short growl from Jacob. I swiftly poked him in the ribs.

"act nice, but more importantly act _human_" I whispered. Jacob was shocked by my light heartedness.

"you can't like him, Bella" he said the moment Luke had turned away. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"like him?" I asked incredulously "like the horrid slimy pervert? I'm not that bad. Am I?" I asked. Jake looked relieved, thinking that I like the creep. Second lesson that day I had a free period in the computer lab.

The teacher swept in, looking slightly windswept, probably because of the hash wind outside. She quickly set her folders on the table and looked up at the class. Her hair was slightly damp from the light rain outside.

"hello class," she started "As you know, this is a free period to do as you wish, but I have been told by the head that if you have no other work that needs doing he says that you can now chose a pen pal on the school site"

There was a ripple of mummers throughout the room, showing that they had heard the teacher. I logged into the computer and looked at the screen. All the students in this school took French, where as I knew Spanish. So I would be one of the few who could have a Spanish pen pal. I wondered what my pen pal would be like, I hoped they would be nice. I opened up a new e-mail and looked at it. Inspiration hit.

None of the dogs knew Spanish, so they had no clue what I was writing! The Cullen's had to know Spanish because they were centuries old! You can't live for that long and not pick up a thing or two. I quickly typed in the address. I had to thank Alice for getting Edward an e-mail address that was completely random, because the wolves couldn't tell that it was Edward!

I typed in "_.1901" _and started typing in Spanish,

"_to my new Spanish pen pal, Edwardo, I am writing to you under a guise its me, BELLA, okay. _

_I am in La Push and am trying to figure out how to get back. I'm safe, but trying desperately to find a way out. I am well, and will be back the moment I find a way. _

_Please write back if you don't I fear the worst. Please. I love you. _

_Bella."_

I could only hope that my elaborate plan had worked, that he would read the message and reply. That I could talk to him again.

I spent the rest of the lesson contemplating about what Edward would reply. Hoping beyond hope that Jake never found out.

Because it would truly be the end of me.

Quil came over to me. "hey, what you wrote to your new pen pal?" he asked looking at the open message.

"it says "to my new Spanish pen pal, broody boy" don't asked about the name," I added. " "I live in a small town called La Push, I am happy where I am and am safe, write back please, Bella"" Quil nodded, buying my crap.

I smiled as I sent the E-mail. This might work!

_I'm coming back Edward. _was my last thought before leaving the lesson.

**Sos for the long wait, been on hols. Plz review I'm not sure if I should put this story on hiatus or what. **


	13. Reply?

**Two words describe my absence ****TROJAN ****and then ****NUKER**** don't ya just love computer viruses! **

BPOV

Its been two weeks. _Two weeks_. No reply. Damn Edward! Check your e-mail you moronic ass-pansy. Wow. Did I just call Edward a Ass-Pansy in my head, it must be these stupid dogs killing my brain cells. Well their not that bad but, c'mon Edward! Now is not the time to stop being a controlling perfectionist and always checking your cell, house and oh, yeah… YOU'RE E-MAIL.

I almost believed that Edward didn't want me when I had no reply in two days then I realized, he probably never used his broody boy email. Okay how do I get him to use it? I can't exactly ring him; if I could I wouldn't have sent the god damn the first place.

I went to school and acted like a living creature for Jake's sake, and for my sake as I hoped to get out eventually. Jake was so happy with my recent improvements. To him and the rest of the world I was a happy normal girl. Daft losers. I was currently lying on the grass outside listening to a song by Ashley tisdale. Nice. Got to love Kim's song choices.

"Ashley Tisdale – How do you love someone?"

Wow. The song was peppy yet sounded so morbid. I looked round and of course found my guard dog, Seth this time, watching over me. Vigilant little puppy. Seth was one of my nicer guard dogs.

Jake hadn't done anything about "us" recently, just happy to see me getting well. I knew that wouldn't be the case for long though. I knew that he would be trying again soon.

I sighed and continued to read. I would wait for Edward; I would wait as long as it would take.

EPOV

Whenever it wasn't my turn to patrol I had took it upon myself to mope round my room. I wanted Bella back, it physically hurt to be away from her. I wouldn't talk to any of my family, I would hear what happened on patrol by their thoughts. No interaction needed. I curled up and died, figuratively. Alice was so tetchy still. I wanted to see Bella, to hold her in my arms. Was that so much to ask? After all me and Bella had been through this was just bad, stupid dogs got in my way!

I was hiding away, hoping that my family wouldn't try and interact with me when Alice came running full speed into my room. Her Face serious and full of anxiety. Her hair had been unusually flat lately.

"EDWARD, EDWARD!!!! I got a glimpse of o vision, CHECK YOUR EMAIL!!!!!"

Huh? Oh well. I suddenly saw Bella flash briefly in Alice's mind. I was suddenly hyper aware. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

I almost broke my laptop pulling out and quickly logging on. Aggggh! Slow internet!!!! I want my Bella. I. Want. Bella.

I opened the E-mail. Bella, she said she was safe and trying to get back to me! She had sent it a while ago I needed to write back.

**Review for love!**


	14. PLEASE READ

People seem to not want to review! I want to get a few more reviews before I update.

I know that I sound pushy, but I am about to start my mock exams, GCSE's *groans* and I need reviews if I am to take time out of revising you update.

Lissy-Lou

A poll is up! Who should Bella be with?


	15. Attempts

BPOV

I was in my computer lab at school when I got the message from ".1901". I almost yelled out right in the middle of the class. Luckily I managed to contain myself because Jared was right there.

I re-read the message several times.

_Bella, it joys me to hear from you. I miss you so much; please don't doubt me I will do everything I can to get you back. My family and I are watching the la push boarders daily, waiting for the moment the mutts slip up._

_I'm waiting. You will be back. _

_I beg you to write back. _

_Edward. _

I felt so overwhelmed at that moment. Edward had not abandoned me. I felt like crying out of sheer joy. I smiled happily as I began to furiously type away on the keyboard.

_Edward, oh, thank god you replied! The dogs are so dumb not to register the fact that I'm in contact with there "sworn enemy" I have been thinking on how to get out and it does not please me. I need to gain the trust of Jake. If I do that I will get more freedom and be able to leave the reservation and then you'll be able to help me. I miss you all. Heck, even Rosalie! Wait… maybe not… awww! Heck I do! _

_The la push high school is bonkers! And full of dogs! I wanna come back to forks! I mean I have to sit with Jake and the pack at lunch and I have Jake acting like I'm his property if another guy looks at me. I don't mind it when you do it, but when he does it, its just plain creepy. Though he does keep their equivalent of mike Newton's away from me. _

_Be online at ten in the morning in two days. I have a computer lab then and will be able to message you again. _

_Waiting reply. Bella. _

I felt so much better now, knowing that Edward had not abandoned me. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. Never stopping smiling. Jared followed me out of the lab. I just rolled my eyes.

"bells!" I turned to look at Jake.

"Hello Jakey" I walked up to him and hugged him. He looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"what's wrong with you Bella?" he asked.

"I just feel happy today" I told him. He smiled and hugged me back, lifting me up off of the ground slightly spinning me around.

Little did Jacob know that the only reason that I was happy was because I was in contact with Edward. If he knew that he would go ballistic. Go on a doggy rampage.

"I was thinking Bells, as you're all happy and stuff, why don't you come with the rest of us to get a pizza tonight?"

Ugh. No, I did not want to but hey, it would gain his trust "sure Jake I would love to."

Jakes Grin again grew. I just shrugged. I would go to the pizza place with Jacob and act normal and happy and human.

An hour later we were in a pizza parlour. Everyone was there, and I do mean everyone. All the dogs, guess how many pizzas they brought? Seventeen! I and the girls had one between us and the boys ate the rest! God! Pigs! They would be rich if they did not eat so much, the total cost of the pizza and drinks came to $123!

Me and Jake where In the rabbit driving back. The others had piled into their various cars and where driving back.

Me and Jacob sat in silence. It was a long drive. Jake finally spoke.

"Bella, I know you hate us for everything but it is needed, you didn't love him, just thought you did"

I took this chance to gain his trust with a ton of sarcasm. "well, you took me from the love of my life, _mike Newton_ my heart bleeds for him. I am nill without him!"

Jakes face was priceless he was staring at me in shock and I laughed. I looked at him, he was facing me but something was wrong.

Oh, that may just be the huge shape of a monster about to hit the car.

"JACOB" I yelled, because it was not a Cullen, it was a vampire, eyes bright red with human blood.

That was the last thing I remembered before the impact and sliding into black.


	16. So Close

JPOV

Bella and I were in the car when she suddenly screamed my name. I turned just in time to see a bloodsucker coming our way quickly. It crashed into the car and the rabbit was suddenly spinning. I heard Bella scream. I looked over to her and saw that she was now unconscious. As soon as the car had stopped moving I quickly got out of the rabbit so that I would not hurt Bella when I phased.

The vampire had blond hair; he was tall and fairly large. Without a second thought I phased, jumping at the bloodsucker. The leach dogged my attack, he wasn't after me! He was after Bella!

My anger bubbled to the surface at the thought of someone hurting my Bella, I pounced again.

_Hold out Jacob, we're coming. _

I was happy to hear Sam's voice in my head. That is something I never thought that I would hear myself say.

_Well, get here quick. _ I thought back.

The Leach decided that because of my defensive behaviour that he should attack me then Bella. I leapt onto the leach, but he easily threw me off of him. This would not be easy.

Jasper POV

It was my turn to patrol the boarders Alice had left to go see Edward and try to get him to stop moping around. No luck so far.

I was sitting in a tree only a few meters away from the boarder. I knew that I was close enough to know if anything happened, but nothing had so far. The mutts were ruining our happy family. Esme was in tatters over Edward and Bella. Idiot dogs.

Speak of the devil. A dog suddenly ran across the boarder a short while away. He was being attacked by a newborn.

The newborn had obviously attacked them, the car was over turned. I focused on the car and saw a girl stir inside – Bella! I ran close to the boarder. I needed Bella to cross the boarder.

I quickly sent a text at vampire speed to tell the others what was going on. Esme was closest and was here first.

"Bella!" she called out desperately the moment she saw her. Bella stirred a bit more at her words. The dog was currently fighting with the newborn, not that we cared.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up gingerly and patted a spot on her head that caused her to wince. Looking round she saw Jacob and the newborn fighting. She quickly got out of the car and walked away from us. From the boarder.

"BELLA" I yelled. She heard me, she looked at me and smiled. "BELLA I NEED YOU TO COME HERE AND CROSS THE BOARDER" she seemed to suddenly understand and ran over toward us. Bella was only a few meters away when Edward arrived at the boarder, his face lit up at seeing Bella. Bella broke into a run, she was so close but the rest of the dogs were coming.

There was a howl and one of the smaller dogs ran right in front of Bella. Bella quickly ran around the dog and stepped across the boarder. Edward had grabbed her and quickly pulled her into his arms. Bella sighed the moment she was there.

"Bella, I read your emails, I love you so much, thank god your okay. But we need to go right now love." Edward told her. She nodded. Edward had just swept her into his arms and was preparing to run when the both of them were pounced on by a dog. It was the stupid red one, Jacob, who had been with Bella in the car.

Edward had started to fight with Jacob now. Esme ran forward to Bella but there was another dog who was now attacking us both.

Esme and I were busy with the silver one and Edward was with Jacob. We were so preoccupied that we didn't notice that one of the dogs who was in human form, Quil I think it was had grabbed Bella and was dragging her back in the direction of the reservation.

Edward roar was head for miles when her realised what was happening but no matter how hard he tried he could not get away from Jacob.

Bella was struggling with the dog, tears now flowing down her face as she fought, but it was no use.

What the mutt did not see though was the people behind him.

The rest of our family.

**REVIEW FOR LOVES**


	17. Cullen's

**BPOV**

It was them! All of them! The Cullen's! They were here! They had never abandoned me.

I desperately struggled to get toward the Cullen's – any of them, but Quil was holding me in a death grip.

Now I know that Jake had been lying to me. Edward loved me and there was nothing to get in the way of that.

Quil's grip on me just increased as soon as he realised who was behind us, he started to violently shudder, about to phase. Crap.

"Quil, calm down!" I told him in a semi-commanding voice, but it was no use, Quil was about to phase. I held my breath and stopped fighting him in a vain hope that he would still his movements and not phase.

He refused to stop quivering, the tears rose in my eyes and rapidly began to fall. Quil looked down at me and saw the tears. That seemed to be the slap in the face for him as he instantly stilled. He looked behind him. The Cullen's. we were not on the reservation yet and the other Cullen's were in our way to the boarder.

I felt Quils grip slacken as he pushed me away and phased, jumping at the Cullen's, my left foot making a sickening snap as I fell.

Rose and the others were in a full fight with Quil at this point, but the others had forgotten something in the fight with the dogs.

The newborn.

Yeh, the one who was currently trying to kill me. Looking round I suddenly felt his cold hand on my neck, slowly strangling me.

**Sam POV**

This was bad, we had all been so caught up in the fight we had no seen that the original newborn that had attacked Bella and Jacob, was now attacking Bella.

There was no colour left in Bella's face.

_Jacob, HELP BELLA NOW! _I yelled in my mind. Jacob and Edward had apparently got that and both leapt at the newborn in unison. Bella fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

_Jared? _

_Yeh! _

_Get Bella out of here! Lets end this now! _I screamed my final order. Jared instantly ran up to Bella and flung her silent form onto his back before breaking into a run onto the reservation.

The newborn was killed quickly by Edward and Jacob. The Cullen's all came together, all seven of them, it was like a stand off all of the sudden.

"GIVE BELLA BACK!" Edward roared. He looked demented, hell bent on getting Bella back. I could feel Jake's rage from beside me.

_Don't Jacob. That's an alpha's order, do you hear me!_

I didn't want to force Jacob to stop but he was being an idiot, there were more Cullen's than wolves at the moment. If he initiated a full on fight we were sure to lose. Bella was clearly hurt at the moment and probably needed urgent medical care. Upon hearing my thought on Bella, Jacob snapped out of it.

_Go to her Jacob, Go to Bella. _

Jacob happily complied. He was worried sick about Bella, I could feel it and I was sure that the rest of the pack was worries about her to.

But how would she act? She would undoubtedly be mad at us because we dragged her away from the Cullen's; I knew that she needed time. I couldn't possibly let another person get hurt in this idiotic war between us.

Bella was just so… fragile, and naïve, she believed that Edward would stay with her. Jacob would be much better for her, if she let him be better for her. I could tell, Bella was regaining her trust in him.

Even now, looking into jakes mind I could see him rushing to Bella, who was back in her room, she was worn around the edges, but despite what she says, she isn't broken. Jakes fixed her.

**Sorry for how long it took! I'm into my GCSEs and am working solid! (I'm actually doing this in health class *looks around nervously for the teacher*) I don't wanna get caught! Plz review! **

**Teacher! ABORT!!!! **


	18. Aftermath

**Woah, GCSE's now over, waiting for the results. I've been looking after small children and trying to find out how the fudge to get a book published - so I've been busy. long chap tho, to say thank you for your patience! If I make 500+ reviews I will update next week! **

**BPOV**

Ugh. My head hurt. What had I fallen over now? Or into. Or onto. You get the idea, it felt like I had an angry little Mexican man in my head with a sledgehammer. Sitting up I found myself back in my bed.

I assessed my damages, a sprained wrist that was bandaged, nothing broken, an a head that seriously needed some painkillers.

The last thing I could remember clearly was that me and Jake were driving back…then…ah…crap. The newborn. The Cullen's! they where there I saw them they came for me. I saw my Edward! Oh he did love me.

"Bella!" Jacob stormed into the room, a look of panic on his face. He sat on the bed and gently cupped my face in his hands "are you okay? I was so worried about you, I can't believe we were attacked by a new born. The rest of the pack came we managed to fight it off but it ran off. We would have got it if it wasn't for those stupid wretched Cullen's!"

"Jake…breath" I whispered, vigilantly laughing at his little monologue.

"why did you run to them Bella? Why?" he looked pained.

Great now I needed to come up with something…

"I ran to the Cullen's not Edward, he's the one that hurt me but the rest of them treated me like family and I'll always feel close to them even if I don't Edward…" god bless my quick thinking.

Jacobs face visibly softened, "hey" he whispered "don't cry" I hadn't realised that I was even crying until he stared to wipe away the tears.

"what's going to happen now?" I asked him timidly.

"we'll be doing extra patrols to find that newborn, he was probably after me because I'm a pack member,"

"then why did I get the distinct feeling he was after me?"

Jake looked at me, his eyes almost burning with something. "nothing will harm you Isabella, do you hear me, I'll make sure of it" Jake told me angrily.

"thanks Jake," I barely whispered. I curled up into a ball on his lap while he held me.

"do you need anything Bells?"

"well… painkillers to stop the angry man I my head with a sledge hammer and ice cream?" I asked sweetly.

"I'll go get them," Jake seemed to be happy at me for being so accepting of the situation. "try and get some sleep" he placed me back down on the bed and walked out the room smiling.

Laying down I closed my eyes, one thing in my head, the image of my beautiful Edward.

**JPOV **

Walking into the kitchen I smiled. Bella didn't run to Edward. I still had her. Taking the painkillers out of the cupboard, I felt like dancing. Just holding her in my arms to comfort

"what you grinning about ?Jake" Emily asked.

"Bella. She's not running to Edward, she's over him I think! She's just still got some attachment to the Cullen family because they treated her like family!"

"that great Jacob, it's so obvious that you love her. Just think how it'll be in a few months…"

Just then Quil's voice sang from the front room. "Jacob and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"hopefully" I muttered under my breath.

"not another set of love birds!" Quil moaned.

"don't you know It!" I said happily.

"how's Bella holding up?" Sam walked in.

"shockingly well as a matter of fact, she's let go of the bloodsucker she was with, just she's not quite ready to let go of the family yet."

"Bella and Jacob sitting in a tree…" Quil called again.

"not yet" Sam laughed "but knowing Jacob soon enough!" turning toward Emily he started sucking her face off. I took that as my cue to leave.

"about that newborn" Sam told me before I left " we've got new patrols on, we're gonna get you to take the night ones so you can spend more time with Bella"

"Thanks Sam" I told him "give us another month and we'll have the Bella we almost had when the Leaches first left"

"that'll be good," Emily said from inside Sam's arms.

Bella was already fast asleep, that knock on the head from the new born must have really tired her out. I sat beside her, pulling her blanket up so that she was warm. A faint smile was on her lips. She was dreaming peacefully. I could only hope that it was me in her dreams, some day this would work, someday we will be together.

And I would kill Every Cullen if I had to!

**Thank you ppl! I love reviews! Woah, its so early for me in the morning woooo!**


	19. AN

Hi Readers,

I feel so bad having realized I have not updated in over a year, but I've been very ill. I have been suffering from an eating disorder As my apology I am continuing and revamping Bella Uley. All the chapters will be made longer I will try to update once a week, but it may be a bit longer. Hopefuly not though because I now have a very nice smartphone that I can type douments on so I can write on the go!

Some comments will be nice!

Thank you guys!

Lissy-X


	20. Pissed off werewolves!

BPOV

They knew. How could I have been so idiotic? For the past few days i had been spending so much time in th ecomputer lab that Jared had gotten suspicious. I had quickly left the room to get a drink and when I came back I found the mutt sitting at my computer reading through the emails.

"Bella" he snarled,his face contorting angrily "We are going home. Don't you bloody dare fight me on this!" with that he had grabbed my by the hand and dragged me out of the Computer Lab. We were given a few odd looks from the others int he computer lab but I really was a bit frightened by Jared in that moment.

That was how I found myself sitting in Sam Uleys living room getting a real lecture off of him. He actually looked hurt and knowing that I caused it kind of upset me. Well it didn't upset me that much. Mutts. Jacob wasn't home yet, and im guessing that when he did come home I was in for an earfull. Sam had stopped berating me and I was now I was being glared at by three pissed of wolves and Emily. I was actually more scared of the small Quiliute girl than the huge buff werewolves, her face wasn't murderous it was betrayed. I kinda felt bad.

"How could you do this to us Bella?!" he screamed, "We trusted you is it to hard to ask us to trust us aswell?!" I crossed my arms like an angry five year old.

"Considering that you kidnapped me while I was alseep in bed and kept me away from my family and boyfriend, yeh I do find it kind of hard to trust you!" I yelled back with equal anger. These stupid mutts, they had to stick their nose where it wasn't welcome! Now it would take me even more time to get back to Edward.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you mutts later, you can't blame me for wanting to go home!" I fumed over my shoulder as I walked out of the room to my little prision cell, throwing myself down on the bed closing my eyes.

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I heard was Jacob yelling my name and storming up the stairs. He barged into my room without even knocking, I sat up in bed.

"What the hell have you done?!" He thundered. He was so big that he almost took up the entire room.

"I want to go home!" I yelled back with just as much anger. His eyes were black and steeley he didn't even look betrayed, he just looked pissed off, very pissed off. And you can tell by looking at the remains of Emily's face that being arround a really mad werewolf wan't a good thing.

"Isabella Marie..." Jake began to shake with anger. Oh Shit... He was going to phase. We were in a tiny room and he was going to phase.

"Calm down Jacob," I warned him. trying to back away but my back hit the wall.

"NO! Isabella!" He looked like he honestly hated me, and in that moment I was truly scared.

He phased. I felt claws at my shoulder and the sould of shredding clothes, it hurt, oh god it hurt so badly. The wolf ran our of the room quickly but the damage was done, I was bleeding, badly. Oh god I was going to die.

I ran into the bathroom, locking the door and sobbing holding my good hand to my shoulder in an attempt to slow the blood flow. The room began to spin and fade out. So much for loving me, Jake must have really hated me to do that. My last thoughts were what Edward would think when he found out. With my back against the door I slowly slid to the ground, forgetting everything arround me and letting myself fall asleep.

**CLIFFIE! Like and comment on this creative writing site and i'll update asap! . .uk ****GIMME LOVE! lissy xx**

**It won't let me put the link on the chapter so go to my profile!**

** . **


	21. RE-STARTED

Okay Y'all! I got some news for you! Bella Uley is re-written with a few new twists and a heck of alot better! I'm publishing it under the title – **The Imperfections of Bella Uley** – Im gonna call it _Imperfections_ for short! Its better and I've developed it so much, the first few chapters will be the same though – but this way you get more updates! Please go have a look and review it!

You can also follow me on my writing twitter for some spoilers! XD

Riley xx


	22. Chapter 22

Jpov. 

I was mad. How could Bella have done that to me? I ran. I ran through the woods, I didn't really care if anyone saw me. It wasn't just me that was angry. It was the wolf in me. He felt so betrayed. How could our Bella have done this to us? I could hear all my pack brothers in my head yelling at me asking what had happened but I was to upset to listen to them. I just needed to run... to get out of there.

I was somewhere around the Canadian border when Sam collided with me. He came at me from the side, in wolf form as well. He would be suicidal to attack me in wolf form.

_Jacob! What are you doing?_ He asked angrily.

_She wants nothing but those filthy leaches!_ I told him.

_You didn't hurt her did you?_

_No I ran away._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeh, now leave me alone Sam!_

_Jacob! Change back. _Sam ordered. I mentally screamed. I couldn't deny an alpha command. So that left me sitting bollocks naked with Sam having a heart to heart in the woods.

I had been human for a split second when I felt Sam haul me up.

'Who's fucking blood is that Jacob?!' He thundered. I looked down at my hands and sure enough they were coated in a thick layer of blood. I blanched. There was only one person that blood could belong to.

'...Bella,' I gasped.

Sam looked both hurt and scared. He knew all to well what had happened to Emily. Now it was happening to Bella.

'We need to get back.' Sam ordered. Without another word we both phased and started running home. The rest of the pack was in human form so we couldn't communicate with them.

With every mile closer to Bella I got the more I began to worry. Had I killed her? If I had done that I couldn't live with myself. I ran faster. Determined to get to her.

SamPov

She had to be okay. If Jacob had hurt her I'll kill him myself. I remembered how it had felt for me when I hurt Emily and all the pain he went through and instantly I felt sick to my stomach. We were meant to be protecting that girl and in protecting her we might have possibly killed her. We were miles away from the house but our Werewolf noses could smell it. Blood.

Bella's Blood.

I heard Jacobs internal whine at the smell.

Bella was so sweet and so pure. She was funny and lively when she wasn't down in the dumps over those leeches. I hated myself in that moment because in that moment I knew it.

We had killed Bella Sawn.

**Follow my twitter for news and questions WordsWithoutInk**


End file.
